


從約開始的意外!-03

by BellLing



Category: fairytail - Fandom
Genre: BL, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellLing/pseuds/BellLing





	從約開始的意外!-03

就发生过一次关係的两人，一切事物都与平时无异，真要说有什麽变化那应该是他们勉强，对是勉强的多了一个新关係，说好听点是相互帮忙，讲白一点就是炮友。

 

当然公会中或多或少是有人察觉的，先不提两位亲近的女性B，同为灭龙的两位一定是察觉到了只是不说，更别说对信息素有所感觉的A、O。虽然只是一双手数的出来的次数，一个月中总有那麽几天身上带着对方的味道，想当然，任何一位心态健康的人一定猜的出原因。

 

也不知道是因为年少的好奇心，还是对于新事物的勇于尝试，这些日子他们两人自然没少变着花样玩。似乎有人说过习惯是十分可怕的一件事，灰现在深深觉得这是句真理，撇开O本身对于A的适应性不说，他对于夏的碰触与后续的动作都以经熟悉，夏当然也差不多摸熟他身上哪裡有感觉。在意识到后曾一度感到自我唾弃，夏知道后又被做的找不着北......各方面来说习惯是件很可怕的事。

 

想来，这种暧昧的关係竟然能在他们身上维持这麽久也算神奇，明明该打的架、不该吵的事，任务都照做一样都没落下，好像只是在两人间多了项解闷的休閒活动，大家都心知肚明。

「嗯......呜嗯。」  
室内传来暧昧的声音，两道身影靠在牆边拥吻，两个少年。  
不断接吻的两人，抚摸着彼此，退去对方衣物，感受着肌肤相贴的热度。

原本专注于唇舌的吻慢慢转下，啃咬着脖颈、锁骨，胸前，淡淡的齿痕并不重，可能过几个小时就会从偏白的肌肤上消失，但樱髮少年却依旧乐此不疲，对于不能留下印痕一事，他有别的办法满足。

沿着嵴椎骨到股沟，一双手揉捏上臀瓣，膝盖贴着胯下磨蹭，那处早已兴奋起来，正顶着裤头。  
再回神，两人早已一丝不挂，应该说是黑髮少年一丝不挂，樱髮少年可还是带着那条招牌的龙鳞围巾，严格说来是还有衣物的。

身体相贴，不用一会便燃起情慾的热度，满满的讯息素在空气中，本能的相互渴求。

「轻点......嗯。」  
「我尽量。」

灰双手环着夏，本来想先回房再做的，但夏倒是直接用行动表示了 “直接来”的讯息。虽然是不到讨厌的地步，但灰对这体位的好感也不高，主要是，做完时他的手脚都会酸痛好一阵子。

炎热的性器在后穴打转，手指试探般的探入，已有些溼润的肠肉包复上来。要说站着不好进入倒也不是，只是容易出来罢了，对夏来说，这不是大问题。  
期待已久的进到后穴，被肠壁紧复着，手指反复按压着，缠绵的深吻持续。待灰的身子放软颤抖着腿，手紧攀着夏，早已硬挺的性器就这样进入体内，一声软棉的呻吟漏出口。

比手指感觉到的还要紧致，夏的性器被温热的肠壁包复，虽然只有进入一半，可灰的大腿还是微微打颤，加重的喘息落在夏耳边。  
微侧，夏伸出舌舔上灰的耳朵，溼润的水声在耳边响起，如触电般的异感挥之不去，可勤奋收缩的后穴完全暴露出灰此刻的感受。

不算深入的律动，连带着快感也像是轻抚而过，灰挺着腰主动贴上前，希望能获得更多快感，而夏像是想到什麽般开口：「灰  
你抓紧一点。」  
还没等灰反应过来，夏就一把托起灰的腿，灰下意识的攀紧夏，有点惊吓。  
「你在做什麽！」

夏挪了下位置让自己比较好使力，看灰一脸不悦的样子，反倒笑起。  
「你不是抱怨站着腿酸，刚好这样抱着就没问题了。」  
「谁跟你说这个！......感觉，很奇怪。」灰背贴着牆面，四支紧抓着夏才能防止自己摔着，完全没有施力点的状态令人不安。

灰双腿缠着夏的腰部，下身也因此贴近，阴茎更是全数没入穴内。夏试探性的动了几下，随后便抓着灰的腿操干起来，因为体位关係，每当落下时灰都有种感觉，就好似被顶穿肚子的酸涨不断袭上，灰难耐的咬上夏的肩，可断断续续的呻吟还是不断从口中窜出。

「呜......呜嗯...太、深了...嗯......」

身下不断动作，肉拍打的声音带着黏煳水声，湿漉漉一片。抽插带出的液体沿着大腿流下，或直接滴落在地，两人身上都佈汗珠，依靠的牆壁早被体温捂热。

沉溺在快感之中，灰的双眼早就佈满水雾，身体染上情慾的色彩，无法抑制的呻吟一声声溢出，被夏听的一清二楚。大概是咬的大力，淡淡的铁鏽味在口中散开，虽然会被衣物盖住，一小块发红的肌肤过几个小时后就会泛出青紫的瘀血，虽说以夏的性格并不会在意这种事，但灰还是觉得彆扭。  
然而，布料的纤维感并没有比较好。才注意到灰做了什麽的夏，一个顶身，灰一声嘤咽仰起头，口中还咬着夏围巾的一边抑制声音。灰不知道的是，这样一个看似普通的画面在现在夏眼裡是如此的性感。

「灰，你知道你现在是什麽样子吗？」说着，夏挑起嘴角。  
「咬着我围巾满脸情慾的样子，喜欢你的女生都要哭了。」  
说完夏托起灰的身体再重重落下，性器深入肠穴压过线体。  
「呜......嗯！」  
灰被激的弓起腰，眼角泛出泪水，见状夏倒是满意了。带着泪水，连带瞪向夏的眼神都失了气势，灰不甘心的揪上夏的头髮，后者倒是完全不介意。

不断动作带着灰上下摆动，而阴茎也在相贴的肌肤间蹭动，流出的液体沾湿了腹部，低喘声在两人之间。  
紧缩的后穴咬着性器，随着灰破碎在喉间的呻吟，前后沉溺在射精的馀韵中。

虽然说不上是惨烈的状况，但就视觉上来说也有点像被袭击过后的场面。率先回神的灰见夏还舒适的抱着他一团火气就上来，直接朝着对方后脑一记暴戾。

「好痛！灰你做什麽。」夏吃痛的揉着被打的地方。

「你还敢问我，想到就来气。」沉着脸，灰再次挥舞着拳头，夏一个侧身闪过。

「嘛，不喜欢下次我不做就行了。」夏语气轻鬆，手揽向灰的腰部，灰一把抓上夏偷袭的手，顺着优势朝脸挥去一记直拳：「现在不揍你一顿咽不下这口气！」

「放马过来啊！」空下的手直接接下灰的拳头，夏挂上挑衅的笑容。

少年挥洒着汗水，乐于在对方身上留下青紫瘀痕，光裸着身子热情的互相宣洩情绪，用互殴的方式。  
气氛转变之快令人措手不及，前一秒还暧昧交缠的两人似乎毫不在意，空气中飘散着淡淡欢爱后的讯息素在闷声与咒骂中逐渐淡去。


End file.
